gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Town Square
Town Square is on Port Royal, sort of like a crossroads from Everglade Alley, the Back Field, and the bridge. Rowdy Rooster as well as Bargain Billy have their shops here. There are four different stalls, all vacant, so if you want to make a shop in one of them, tell me in the comments below. Rules There are a couple rules to owning a stall. *To rent a stall, you must pay 500 gold a month, or to own it, you must pay 50,000 gold *All stalls sell back for half their price *10 percent of all profits made are given to the Owner of the Square *You MUST approve all items with the Owner of the Square before selling them *Shops may open and close at any time in between 7:00 a.m. and 10:00 p.m. Eastern Time The Stalls *Stall Number 1 - Small, but in a good position. Entering from the back field it will be the first shop you see, and it has a nice short counter in front to display your items for sale. It comes with a wagon to transport your items for sales on the go, which is good for sales in other parts of the island. The stall also offers two tent cloths to shade yourself from the sun, or your goods from the rain. These can be taken down if needed. See photo below. *Stall Number 2 - Very big, the largest stall of all. But the size comes with a price; you must lend two crates to Bargain Billy for his clothing items. But, this is still the best stall. This stall is tucked in the corner between the Everglade Alley wall and the River Wall. Similar to Stall 1, it has a wagon for mobile sales. It offers three tent cloths, which fully cover the shop, that can be taken down. See photo below. *Stall Number 3 - This stall is VERY small, but the position is great. It is right at the top of the River bridge, so any person coming from the East Beach will run right past the stall! It is made mostly of crates, but also has a table, good for showing your best products. It comes with two removable tent cloths and a crate in the back for displaying items, or just to sit on when it is a quiet shopping day. Also, if you take a few steps out of the stall to the Port Wall, you get a grand view of the port, docks, and the sea. See photo below. *Stall Number 4 - Medium sized, but it is right next to the Rowdy Rooster, so most customers will go into the Rowdy Rooster. However, the tavern needs meat, and, since Stall 4 is the closest they buy it there. It has a table, crate, a nice stool for displaying or sitting, three bags for storage, and a short shelf for displaying items. This stall comes with FOUR removable tent cloths, and hooks to hang products from them!!! See photo below. Jobs Offered Owner of the Square - Johnny Coaleaston Owner of Stall 1 - Jason Yelloweagle, bought for Yelloweagle Co. Owner of Stall 2 - Open Owner of Stall 3 - Open Owner of Stall 4 - Open Employees - Open (as many as needed, can choose which stall to work at) Captain of the Guard - Open Guards - Open - (as many as needed) Pictures Category:Fan Creations Category:Fan Locations